Oftentimes, portable electronic devices (such as smartphones and tablet computers) may be easily damaged (for example, by a surface of the device being scratched). To remedy this problem, protective covers (sometimes referred to as a carrying solution) made from various types of materials are provided. Such a cover usually covers the back of an electronic device and may have an aperture to expose a portion of the device (such as to provide access to a camera lens). Notably, such a cover may also be used to alter the decorative appearance of the device.